twistedbookseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Lancaster
Richard Lancaster was the former king and father of Stephen and Roland Lancaster 'Biography' Early Life Richard was born an only child and was raised a responsible individual, despite having his wilds. Adulthood Growing up, Richard found himself in love with a woman named Margaret. Taking her as his queen, Richard had bore two sons, Stephen and Roland. Raising them, Richard saw that his son Stephen became an irresponsible and spoiled child, which he believed was behavior not suitable for him to ascend the throne. He treated Roland much better due to his youngest heir showing more responsibility and maturity than his elder son. Wedding of Roland & Natalie It was then when his sons were much older that Richard had arranged the marriage between Roland and Natalie, restricting Stephen from having a chance with her. He also made it clear to Roland that he and not Stephen would ascend the throne, which enraged his eldest son, however concerned Roland. Assuring Roland that Stephen would have no chance with Natalie, Roland's confidence was boosted greatly. On the day of Natalie's arrival to Lancaster Palace, Roland alerted the attention of his father on the fact that Stephen attempted to rape Natalie and that he stopped his eldest brother with his newly constructed Lightsaber. Concerned by this, Roland requested that he and Natalie marry much earlier than previously expected. Agreeing with his son's request, Richard had restricted Stephen from being anywhere near the chapel or the bride. A week after the wedding, Richard had spoken to Roland on creating him a lightsaber to suit his needs. Honoring his father's request, Roland had created him a weapon as effective as his own, but more simple in design. Death After the construction of his lightsaber, Richard trained with it intensely for several months, growing more proficient with the weapon. It was on one night however that the assassin Lord Maul was sent to the palace in order to kill Roland. Checking on his sons, he found the assassin attempting to kill Roland. Richard engaged Maul in an intense saber duel which led into the bowels of the palace. By this time, Richard was assisted by Obi-Wan Kenobi and the two continued their duel with Maul. It was then that Richard and Maul fought one on one while Obi-Wan watched behind a force field. Maul managed to get the upper hand and impaled Richard on one of his weapon's energy blades. Richard, on the verge of death, told Obi-Wan to protect his son at all cost, which the young soldier honored before the great king died. Later, a funeral honored the fallen king and he was buried in a tomb with his lightsaber in his hands. 'Powers & Abilities' Abilities *'Swordsmanship:' In his youth, Richard had learned from his father how to handle a sword and over the years, improved upon his skills. This made him a great swordsman against enemies like Lord Maul. *'Leadership:' Richard showed great forms of leadership during his life and made choices that would benefit his people. 'Personality & Traits' Richard showed to be a responsible and fine man with a great deal of wisdom. He also showed to be somewhat of a pleasure seeker, but he knew when he reached his limits. Depsite choosing the path of his ancestors and letting the eldest son ascend the throne upon his death, Richard decided against Stephen taking the throne due to his belief that he would cause the collapse of the whole empire. 'Weapons & Equipment' *'Lightsaber:' After seeing Roland's lightsaber, Richard saw potential in his son's creation. He requested his son create him a weapon. Honoring his father's request, Roland created a simplified, yet effective weapon. He trained with the weapon for several months until he used it against Lord Maul. He died in combat, however the last time it would be used would be by his guard Obi-Wan Kenobi using it to kill Maul.